Memes
Memes are repeated activities or ideas done for amusement. Much of the Gachimuchi fandom was formed from memes, usually from mishearing characters' dialogue. List of memes * Male signs (♂) - usually placed between words or after words to indicate that Gachimuchi is a masculine genre, as it uses wrestling videos as sources. This meme possibly originated from fans typing these characters between Van Darkholme's line, from the Kink.com interview of Van Darkholme. It is also used to suggest that something is homoerotic. * Kai-San-Kyo (戒賛許) - "Precept-Praise-Tolerance" in Japanese. This phrase of three kanji represents the three values of the Fairy Philosophy. * Aka-san or (赤さん lit. Mr. Baby) - the face of a baby boy used to censor the characters' private parts, or simply as a humorous element for videos. The original meme was used as an image macro, which begins with a kind remark devolving into an insult, ending with the words "Masani Geidou!" (まさに外道. "Downright heresy!" or "Shame on you!"). Its humorous element of a happy baby's face against a strongly insulting comment caused it to become an amusing meme, mainly because his appearance shames the viewer for watching clips that are lewd. Other things used to censor characters' parts include smoke, vegetables, flowers (used in the film Wolff's World) and crabs. * Crab - small crustaceans with flat bodies, several legs, and two pincers on two front legs to catch prey or to defend themselves. Duncan Mills tends to be associated with crabs, as his words "How do you like that?" sounded like "Kani ni naritai" (蟹になりたい, "I want to be a crab"). * Fried rice - a delicacy made from rice, meat, vegetables, eggs, and oil to fry the meal. It originated from a mishearing of Billy Herrington saying "Huh? How do you like that, huh?" as "Hoi, hoi, fried rice with sauce?". * Tongari Corn - the Japanese version of Bugles. It originated from a misheard conversation: "So how are you feeling?" "I'm ready for more..." as "Saikyou Tongari Corn" (最強♂とんがりコーン, "Strongest Tongari Corn"). * Wrestling Series (レスリングシリーズ) ** Main tag for wrestling films. * Forest Fairy (森の妖精) ** The tag "Forest Fairy" was derived from a scene in which Billy Herrington appears as a fairy coming out of a forest, from the film Recharge!. It is also a Japanese slang term for a homosexual. * Philosophy (哲学) ** A philosophical scene within a wrestling film. * TENGA (テンガ) - a Japanese sex toy used in Gachimuchi videos as a background object. * 810 / HATTEN (ハッテン) - a number used in Japanese sources that indicates homosexuality, reflecting the sources' origins. * Aaaaaaaargh! (アッー! ) - screaming, such as when Billy Herrington gets hurt. Japanese fans replaced almost any "A" (あ/ア) that is present with this. ** Other variations used for screaming include: ** "あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"！！！" (for Cody Cruze) ** 嗚呼 (read as "Aa") * U - A letter used to signify hanging testicles constrained in a speedo or jockstrap. See also * Fairy Philosophy * Soramimi * Nico Nico Douga * Glossary (Japanese) * Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series Category:Philosophy Category:Forest Fairy Category:Real World articles